The Perfect Guy
by AStrawberryPopTart
Summary: Short Lenny one shots based off a post I found on Instagram. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Taller Than Me

**A/N First fanfic on this account :) So I found this post on Instagram, about what features girls look for in a guy. And being a hopelessly obsessed fangirl it made me think of Lenny, which caused me to write this story. There were fifteen qualities listed on there, so these will be short one shots on each post about the best couple on TBBT (sorry Shamy shippers XD)!**

**Disclaimer: All property of The Big Bang Theory belongs to CBS and other people. I own nothing but the words on this page!**

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy is taller than me._

**-OoO-**

People always said to her: "Is he _actually_ your boyfriend? Really, he looks more like your son!"

Penny didn't listen to those people. She'd just turn on her heel and walk away, wrapping her arms around Leonard's as she did so. "Don't listen to them," she'd whisper. "They're just jealous that they're engaged to guys dumber than you." Leonard would just smile and pull her in closer.

"Don't worry," he'd whisper back. "I don't."

On those days they always wound up having sex. Penny would feel guilty as soon as someone said that, no matter how many times Leonard said it was alright, and she'd drag him off to her bedroom as soon as they got to her apartment.

Usually, Penny wouldn't stress anymore about the situation when lying in bed with her fiancé, but on this particular night, as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat and felt the warmth of his breath on her face as he slept, she thought.

Leonard wasn't the tallest when it came to guys, or the most athletic, or the best looking, but there were so many better qualities than that in guys! She thought back to the prom night they all had on the roof, how Leonard wore heels so he could feel taller, and how she had demanded he take them off as soon as they got back to the apartment.

"Why?" he asked, confused. "I thought that you would like to have a guy who's taller then you." He moved in to kiss her, chuckling.

She smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah, but just because you're short doesn't mean I don't love you! I love you because you're smart, you're funny, you're kind, and not to mention you're an excellent teacher." She giggled.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Well, maybe if I'm that good a teacher I'll show you how to make proper spaghetti!" They both laughed and she kissed him again, and all conversation was lost.

She smiled in memory of that night, reaching over to Leonard's hand in the bed and interlocking her fingers with his. "Don't change a thing about you Leonard," she whispered, even though he couldn't hear. "I love you for you."

**-OoO-**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :) Review if you'd like :)**


	2. Nice

**A/N New update! :) Since this doesn't have a storyline and is just a series of one shots, it's easier for me to update, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here I own.**

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy is nice_

**-OoO-**

"Leonard, I'm home!"

Penny opened the door to her apartment (well, it was really like their apartment now), kicking her shoes across the room and falling back onto the couch with a groan. It had been another long day at work, and all she wanted was to climb into bed and curl up against Leonard as she fell asleep.

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Will you be long?"

"No!"

Penny sighed and placed her feet on the table, closing her eyes. She hoped that whatever Leonard had planned for the night wasn't too active. She didn't think she could move another step!

She opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand grab hers. "Come with me," his voice whispered in her ear, and she turned her head to see a wide grin stretched across his face. This caused Penny to smile too, and she let her lead him to the bedroom.

"Close your eyes," Leonard said as they reached the entrance to her room. He had hung a sheet over the door (god knows how long it took for him to do that) and was standing in front of it, still with that big grin on his face. Penny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but obliged. "Does it involve moving?" she asked.

She felt Leonard's hand grab hers again, his other on her back guiding her to her room. "Nope," he answered. "I knew you'd had a rough week at work so I thought I'd surprise you."

Penny felt her fiancé move away from her, and she took it as an indication to open her eyes. Upon doing so she gasped.

Candles were placed in various places around the room, all a tropical scent, her favourite. Her bed sheet was neatly folded back and two trays of food were placed on the bedside table. Across in the bathroom more candles were on the sink, and she could hear the taps being run in the bath.

Leonard's grin widened even more as he watched his fiancé's reaction. "Oh Leonard," she breathed, still taking it all in. "It's beautiful."

He walked towards her laced his fingers through hers. "Just like you," he stated.

Penny turned to him, her eyes glistening with tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you so much," she whispered, and placed her lips on his.

They stayed like that for longer than Penny expected, until she pulled away. "How about we go have that bath now?" she murmured, a smirk growing on her lips. Leonard smiled back.

"I'd love that," he said, leading her to the bathroom.


	3. Kinda Shy

_The perfect guy is kinda shy_

**-OoO-**

"Come on sweetie, the party starts in ten minutes!" Penny called out, grabbing her handbag and heading to the door.

"Just a sec!" her fiancé called back. Penny sighed.

"You said that ten minutes ago, now come on, or they're going to think we're not coming!"

Leonard groaned from the bathroom, once again spraying on some cologne and smoothing his shirt. He was trying to stall as long as possible, not wanting to admit to Penny that he was terribly nervous about meeting her family and relatives (though Wyatt he was fine with). "Fine I'll be right there!"

Penny tapped her foot as she impatiently stood at the door, occasionally glancing at her watch or fix up her red dress. She had decided to wear the dress she wore to her and Leonard's "prom" wanting to re-tell every detail from that night to her family. She smiled as she remembered, before looking towards her kitchen clock and realising there was only five minutes to the party.

Not wanting to wait any longer she stormed to the bathroom. "Leonard!" she shouted. "I swear if you're still picking out an outfit I'll-"

She stopped short when she reached the bathroom entrance. Leonard sat on the closed toilet seat, head in his hands. When he looked up you could see beads of sweat on his forehead, and his hands were shaking.

This was not what Penny had been expecting.

She instantly rushed to his side. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Are you hurt? Are you having an asthma attack? Did you knock your head like that time at the restaurant?

Leonard smiled weakly at her. "That was eight years ago," he chuckled slightly. "And no, I'm fine, let's go."

He stood up and started walking, but Penny stopped him short with a pointed look. "Leonard."

"What?"

"You've spent the last three hours in here."

"I was choosing an outfit."

"That only took twenty minutes!"

Leonard stared at the blonde with her hands on her hips, and knowing he had no other explanation as to why he was taking so long, he sighed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Truth is, I'm really nervous about meeting your family. What if they don't approve of me?"

"But they will-"

"But what if they don't Penny!" Leonard shouted, making Penny step back in shock. He sighed. "Sorry, but, look at me! I play the cello, I get asthma attacks just from jumping up and down on the spot, the only thing I'm good at is physics-"

Penny placed her hand on his arm before he could continue. "Hey, hey, you're really great at things too! Like, science, putting up with Sheldon, and trust me that's hard, and even getting girls!" Penny smiled as Leonard chuckled.

"That's not that great."

"Yes it is!" Penny argued, but smiled as her arms slowly wrapped around him and she pulled him in close. "And don't forget that you're an _excellent_ romance ninja!"

Leonard grinned and placed his forehead against hers. "That I am," he chuckled.

They stayed like that for a few moments, his arms around her lower back, hers around his neck, just enjoying each other's company. Then Penny whispered:

"It's okay if you're shy, you know."

Leonard looked up at her. "I'm not shy."

Penny smiled. "Please Leonard, I've known you for eight years, I know when you're shy."

Leonard sighed. "So it's okay with you if I'm shy?"

"Course, it's you! And I really don't think they'll mind a change from a boyfriend who laughs whenever someone says sausage! Just don't say anything too embarrassing."

Leonard smiled. "I'll try not to. But if I do?"

Penny smiled lovingly. "I'm right by your side."


	4. Gives Me Lots Of Kisses

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave reviews on my work, as well as everyone who's favourited, followed, etc. Thanks so much guys! :)**

**-OoO- **

_The perfect guy gives me lots of kisses_

**-OoO-**

Penny rolled over for what felt like the five hundredth time that night. She groaned as her eyes met her alarm clock, the fluoro numerals reading 2:54am.

She felt Leonard stirring next to her, and his arm draped across her, clasping her hand and tracing patterns on her palm.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing Penny to shiver.

"Yeah," she answered, turning over so she was face to face with him, their noses just touching. She smiled slightly. "Sorry I woke you."

Leonard chuckled. "I was awake long before that. It's kind of hard to sleep when the bed's moving around like it's in an earthquake."

Penny bit her lip and averted her gaze from his. "Sorry about that," she murmured. "I'll try and be quieter."

She was about to turn back around, but stopped when she felt Leonard's hand on her arm. "Hey, anything you want to talk about? It's not anything to do with Sheldon is it?"

Penny turned back to him and looked into his eyes, which were full of love and concern. Just seeing them made her instantly change her answer she was about to tell him. True, Sheldon had been a real pain in the ass tonight, saying some things to her that were, well, Sheldon-y, but the truth was worse and much more embarrassing.

"Um," she began, suddenly very interested in her chipped nail polish. Luckily, she needn't continue, as Leonard smiled sympathetically, whilst also trying to suppress an obvious laugh. Penny noticed and glared playfully at him.

"Shut up!" she yelled, causing him to burst into laughter. "You don't have to put up with it!"

Leonard quietened. "I know, I know, sorry." He was still smiling though.

Penny rolled her eyes and turned to her back was facing him again. She was just settling down, having finally gotten comfortable, when she felt soft movements travelling down her neck. She shivered.

"L-Leonard," she breathed, before letting a soft moan escape her lips as Leonard's continued travelling down the side of her neck, then repeating the process.

Leonard grinned as he realised his actions were working, and decided to step it up a notch. "You like that don't you?" he murmured softly in her ear, before working his lips down her neck again.

Penny bit her lip as another moan threatened to escape, before nodding and closing her eyes.

Before Leonard could begin another row of kisses, Penny whipped around quickly and planted her lips against his, closing her eyes and letting her hands run through his hair, pulling herself closer and entangling her legs in his. Leonard kissed her back just as aggressively and ran his hands down her back.

Before it could go any further Leonard stopped as he looked at the clock. "Um, Penny?"

Her reply was muffled as she commenced to kiss his collarbone. Leonard held his breath as she did, and then continued. "Have you seen the time?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, confused. "Yeah, it's almost 3:00. Why?"

His eyes widened as he looked at the clock again. "That was forty minutes ago! I have to get up for work in less than an hour!"

Penny stared over her shoulder at the numbers, and gasped as the time now read 3:35. "Where did THAT time go?!" she cried, turning to face Leonard.

Leonard grinned. "All I know is that I sure as hell am NOT getting up for work in an hour!"

Penny giggled and nestled her head in his shoulder. "I love you Leonard," she yawned.

Leonard smiled and held her closer. "I love you too."


	5. Holds My Hand

**A/N I was going to upload this yesterday, but the power went out :( Also, sorry if there's not much Lenny or if I got some things wrong. Enjoy anyways :) **

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy holds my hand_

**-OoO-**

Penny let her sobs wrack her body as she leant up against the wall, her hand clutching her extremely painful leg (which she was sure was not meant to be at that angle!)

She'd come home from work that afternoon, but had also been shopping with Amy and Bernadette and brought some new, awfully high heels. They were fine to walk in on flat ground, but what she hadn't anticipated was the stairs.

_Just one flight in these shoes won't hurt, _Penny thought. _I'm going to be going out in them anyway some time, may as well get used to them._

So she climbed up the first stairs in heels, only stubbing her toe on the way up. Feeling confident about the next set as well, though she only promised herself one flight, she began the journey up.

But on the last step, she fell, tripping over the step and falling face first. Panicking, she quickly reached her arms forward to prevent the impact, not remembering Leonard telling her it will only make things worse and hurt her arm too.

Which is exactly what happened!

Now the former waitress sat, on the hard second landing floor between two flights of stairs, sobbing and trying not to pass out from pain, hoping that someone, anyone would come up these stairs and help her. So far the only sign of life she'd seen was a mouse, and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to be any help!

_Remind me to contact the manager about that, _she said to herself. _Or place it in Sheldon's bed! _That thought made her smile a bit, but not before another wave of pain consumed her body.

"Come on someone, please," she whispered silently to herself.

Suddenly she heard footsteps ascending the stairway, and though she wasn't religious, she silently thanked the Lord there was someone coming to help her.

She thanked him even more when she saw who it was.

"Oh my god, Penny, what happened?" Leonard cried, instantly rushing to her side to help her.

Penny struggled to talk in between sobs. "I…was walking…up…the stairs…and…tripped," she breathed out, and screamed as a fresh surge of pain surged through her.

Surprisingly Leonard was calm, and took her hand in his, rubbing it gently. "Ssh, its okay now, I'm here. We're going to get you to the hospital okay? Do you think you can walk down the stairs?"

Penny shook her head. Leonard then opted for Plan B.

Gently, he placed one arm under her legs, the other around her back, all the while still holding her hand. Then, he slowly made the journey down the stairs, as Penny's conscious finally gave up with the pain.

**-OoO-**

When Penny woke up, she realised she was in a white room, her leg in a cast and propped up in the air. Outside the window across the room people were rushing around, frantically shouting orders or trying to calm people in pain. She looked to her left as she felt someone stir.

In an arm chair by her bed, Leonard sat sleeping, his head on his shoulder and his glasses crooked. Penny couldn't remember much of what happened that night, but she remembered he held her hand he whole time.

And smiled when she saw they were still joined.

**-OoO-**

**A/N I'm not really sure what happens when you get a broken leg, but I hope I got some things right XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	6. Nice Voice

_The perfect guy has a nice voice_

**-OoO-**

**_Set when Leonard is on his trip to the North Sea…_**

Penny was reading a magazine on her apartment couch when she heard three knocks on the door. She paused, waiting for the _Penny _that would follow after, and then the process repeated another two times. Not hearing it, she called out: "Who is it?"

"It's Amy," she heard from the other side of the door. "And Bernadette."

Penny glanced at her watch, wondering why they were hanging around out late on a Sunday night. They had both gone out for tea with their respective men, but she didn't think Amy would still be at Sheldon's. Noticing she still hadn't answered she yelled for them to come in.

The door opened and Amy stepped through, still in her outfit from that evening. Bernadette came behind her, scrolling through her phone. Penny stood up and went to look over her friend's shoulder.

"Whatcha trying to find?" she asked, being as nosy as always.

Instead of answering Bernadette walked over next to Amy. Both of them had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"We know you've been missing Leonard a lot, and we understand," Amy began.

"So we decided to show you something that he wanted us to show," Bernadette finished, pulling out her phone and passing it to Penny.

The waitress looked down at the screen, noticing the bed, closet and various sci-fi trinkets in the background. She gasped slightly realizing it was Leonard's bedroom. Tears came to her eyes as she looked towards her friends.

"Guys, I can't do this," she choked out. "He's been gone too long, and I don't even know if he'll come back. He hasn't been answering his calls for a while."

Amy just smiled back. "It's okay bestie, we know it must be hard."

Bernadette nodded. "Yeah, we just thought you might want to see the video he recorded for you."

Penny gulped as she looked back at the phone. Did she really want to know what Leonard's video was? And why were they showing it now? What if he was never coming back, did she really want to risk hearing something like that. But what if it was the last chance she got to hear his voice?

She looked at the picture of her and Leonard on the fridge, taken at Howard and Bernadette's wedding. They hadn't really been on the best of terms then, but in the picture they were smiling broadly, arms around each other, looking into one another's eyes. With a shaky breath Penny pressed play.

Leonard appeared from the side of the camera, grinning somewhat nervously. _Hi Penny, _he said, and Penny felt a smile form as she heard his voice she hadn't heard in so long. Feeling tears well up once again, she quickly mouthed that she'll be back to her two friends and rushed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she continued to listen.

_If you're hearing this, it means that I am okay, my trip is a success and I will be home soon. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that, no matter what you might think or what Sheldon says to you, I am not having drunken intercourse with another woman._

Penny laughed as he chuckled on screen. Sheldon had mentioned it a few times, and she had to admit, it was something she was concerned about, even though she knew Leonard would never do something like that.

_But that isn't all. I would also like to say that it's only a few more weeks until you can see all five foot six of this again, and I know that you can wait that long, as can I. Unlike my trip to the North Pole, we both know that we have the same feelings for each other, and that is something I would never thought I'd get, but I'm lucky enough, to be able to share them with you._

Penny smiled and lay down on her bed, her hand instinctively reaching out and clutching the snowflake, bringing it to her chest like it was a precious toy she had as a kid. God, she missed hearing the sound of his voice.

_You are my world Penny, and I can't wait to get home and see your beautiful self again. _Leonard smiled lovingly, and to Penny it felt like he was right there. _I love you, _he concluded, before the video stopped.

Penny let the tears roll down her face as she brought the frozen picture of Leonard's face towards her, holding it against her heart, and smiled. "I love you too," she whispered.


	7. Respectful and Caring

**A/N I just re-uploaded this chapter, after realising I forgot a part that would help the chapter make more sense, so sorry if you've already read it XD**

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy is respectful and caring_

**-OoO-**

"What about this dress?"

"Nah, it's too long, and why the hell would you put frills at the end of a long dress?"

Leonard laughed and Penny smiled, laying her head on his shoulder as she did so. They were currently out shopping for an outfit for their Christmas day dinner they were planning, and with only ten days left until the special holiday; the mall was packed, even though it was a Monday.

Leonard pulled out another dress from the rack, holding it up for Penny to see. "This dress?"

Penny wrinkled her nose. "It's beige, Leonard, seriously?"

Leonard once again grinned, placing it back on the rack. Penny shook her head. Sometimes she wondered about him.

As she linked arms with her fiancé, her eyes fell across the most amazing dress on a mannequin. Letting out a small squeal of excitement, she raced to the other side of the store to examine it closer, leaving a stunned Leonard to wonder what on earth could get his girl so worked up over an item of clothing.

Penny got to the mannequin, and gaped as she saw how beautiful it was close up. It was a bright rose red, with silver gems lining the neck and hemline. A lime green belt travelled around the waistline; complete with a silver snowflake belt buckle, faint blue glitter decorating it and catching in the light, making it sparkle and shimmer.

Leonard finally made it to his fiancé, and smiled when he saw the dress she was staring at. He could see why she liked it, he also thought it looked great, and would look even greater on her.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "So," he asked. "Are you going to get it?"

The blonde turned to him, eyes shining and a massive smile across her face. She grabbed his other hand and nodded.

Leonard smiled and removed one from its rack underneath the mannequin. As he did though, his face fell as he realised one very important detail.

Penny was ecstatic as Leonard's hand reached towards the dress, a massive grin across her face. But when she saw him stop and the smile fall from his face, hers did the same. "What is it?" she asked nervously. She really hoped it wasn't a stain or even worse, a tear. It was the last one in the store!

The dark haired physicist turned to her, frown on his face. In his hand was a card, and he held it up for her to see. Penny held back tears as the writing on it read $1600.

Leonard smiled sadly and pulled her towards him. "I know how much you wanted it, but I'm sure we'll find another one," he whispered. Penny was too choked up to reply, so she just nodded, not wanting to tell him the real reason for wanting that dress.

**-OoO-**

"Merry Christmas Lovebug!" Leonard greeted his fiancé Christmas morning, kissing her on the cheeks as she made French toast in the kitchen.

Penny smiled. "Merry Christmas sweetie," she replied, placing a piece of the eggy bread onto a plate. "You want to exchange presents before this piece is cooked?"

Leonard nodded, sitting on the couch and grabbing his present from where he hid it under the couch. Penny smirked as she joined him and grabbed hers from under the couch also.

"We're going to have to find a new hiding place for these next year," Leonard said, and Penny wrapped her arms around him, curling her legs up onto the couch.

"Can you open mine first?" she asked and Leonard nodded, opening the beautifully wrapped gift and pulling out:

"The Second Edition of the Game of Thrones Board Game," he gasped, and Penny laughed at how excited he was over it. "I know you had your eye on it, and so I thought I'd get it for you for Christmas."

Leonard suddenly looked towards her and glared mockingly. "That's why you wouldn't let me go to Walmart last week."

Penny giggled and pulled herself into his lap. "You got me there."

Leonard chuckled and shook his head. "Then I think you'll like my gift to you." He lifted a shimmering red box from the floor and passed it to her. Smiling Penny lifted off the lid, and gasped aloud when she saw what it was.

Inside, neatly folded, was a bright rose red dress, silver gems lining the neck and hem, with a lime green belt wrapped around the waist. The snowflake belt buckle shimmered up at her, the faint blue glitter catching in the apartment light.

Hastily pushing the box aside, Penny launched herself towards her fiancé, planting a kiss on his lips and wrapping her hands around his neck

"Thankyou so much; this is the best gift ever!" Penny exclaimed, continuously planting kisses on his lips and cheeks. "You're the best!"

"That's what I aim for," Leonard grinned. "May I ask though, what do you like about it? It's not just the pattern is it?"

Penny pulled away and looked down at her feet. "It's more than the pattern. When I saw it, the red of the dress reminded me of the dress you bought me on Valentines' Day a few years ago, the one I wore out to tea. The lime green of the belt reminded me of that time your mum came over and we did tequila shots. And I'm pretty sure you know the last one."

Leonard smiled and pulled Penny closer to him. "The snowflake," he whispered. "You wanted the dress because it reminded you of me."

Penny nodded and smiled. "Merry Christmas Leonard."

Leonard kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas Penny."


	8. Says I'm Beautiful

_The perfect guy says I'm beautiful_

**-OoO-**

Penny walked down the street to the university, ready to pick up Leonard and take him out for dinner. They did this often now. She felt that they had become even closer than before since they got engaged, and she believed that one of the ways she could express her love to Leonard (other than sex), was taking him out for a meal.

Penny smiled as she walked through the entrance to the university. Unlike the first time she had done this, she felt confident and positive, like she was ready for anything that came her way.

As she rounded the corner on her way to Leonard's lab, she felt her shoulder collide with someone and she stumbled. "Oh, sorry," she blurted out turning around to look at who she hit.

A tall guy with jet black hair was lying on the ground, an empty cup of water in his hand and a huge wet patch on his shirt. As he looked up, a glare was clear on his face. Penny cringed as she readied for what was to come, but the guy's glare softened into a smirk as he saw her.

"Hey lady," he said, looking her up and down. "Wanna help me clean up my shirt and maybe we can catch a bite to eat?"

A look of shock plastered itself on to Penny's face. "What?!" she asked exasperatedly.

The guy rolled his eyes, standing up and moving closer to the blonde. "Are you deaf or something? I said did you want to help me clean up and then go to a restaurant for dinner?"

Penny's earlier shock was now replaced with anger and a different type of shock. "Are you out of your mind? I don't even know you, why the hell would I go out with you? You don't even know if I'm taken!"

Instead of becoming angry, he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, making her squirm. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a night away from you. So, what do you say?"

Penny managed to wriggle free from his grasp, kicking him in the shin before running down the corridor. Looking back quickly before she turned the corner, she heard him shout something that she wasn't far enough away to hear.

"I know who your boyfriend is! Leonard Hofstadter! He told me he's only with you for the sex and really thinks you're a fat, ugly, skanky, stupid bitch! So if you wanna dump him, just know that you're never gonna get with another guy AGAIN!"

Penny couldn't take it anymore. She sprinted down the hall, tears streaming down her face as she ran to Leonard's lab. She couldn't believe that jerk, and she wouldn't. Leonard would never say something like that, would he?

Reaching his lab door, she knocked tentatively on it. No matter how much she willed herself not to cry, the tears still kept flowing. She was just going to have to face Leonard like this.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a smiling Leonard. But his face soon fell as he saw his girlfriend in tears, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my god, Penny, what happened?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Penny took a few deep breaths, but as soon as she began to talk, her eyes filled once again. She didn't know why she was so concerned; the way Leonard guided her into his lab, whispering "take your time" and "you can tell me when you're ready" proved that he really was a caring boyfriend, and he would never say things like that guy said he did.

Penny sat down on a chair in the corner, and Leonard knelt down next to her chair, gently stroking her arm as her tears finally came to a stop.

"Is it okay if I ask what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, like if he asked her like this she would break.

Penny nodded and took in a deep breath. "W-well," she began. "I was walking to your lab, when I ran into this guy. I accidentally spilt my drink on him, but instead of yelling he started flirting with me. I gave some hints that I was taken, but he continued to hit on me. Then I kicked him in the shin and ran off."

She took in another shaky breath. This was the hard part. Glancing at Leonard one more time she continued.

"As I ran off, he yelled out some things to me. He said he knew who you were, and you only wanted me for the sex, and you really thought I was a fat, ugly, skanky bitch!"

By now the tears were streaming freely down her face again. Leonard was shocked! Why would someone say something like that to the most perfect girl he'd met?

He promptly ran to her, grabbing her hands and standing her up so her could look her in the eye. "Penny, listen to me," he began calmly. "I would never, ever say those low, horrible, completely untrue things about you."

Penny wiped away her tears and looked up at her fiancé. "Really?" she whispered.

Leonard smiled and nodded. "Really," he replied. "You are the most beautiful, amazing, perfect woman I have ever laid eyes on. The guy who said those things is a complete and utter ass who probably doesn't have someone like you in his life."

Now Penny definitely knew that guy was lying. Wrapping her arms around Leonard, she silently whispered, "Thank you Leonard."

Leonard smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Lovebug."

She giggled. "And I love you too, Strawberry Poptart."


	9. Gives me his Sweater

**A/N I would just like to say thank you so much to everyone who's left kind reviews. They make me smile every time :) I also want to say in response to a previous chapter that all my ideas come straight from the head ) I just got this idea watching the rain outside my window! Anyway, hope you enjoy :) **

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy gives me his sweatshirt_

**-OoO-**

Penny shivered as she made her way back to her apartment, visibly soaking and freezing. It was late at night, and she figured she'd take a walk through the city to clear her head. A lot had been going on lately, and she just needed some time alone. The walk into the city had been calm and breezy, but the journey back had quickly turned the streets of Pasadena into a melted ice rink.

Penny mentally kicked herself. She had left her phone charging in her apartment, so had no way to contact Leonard or any of her friends. Her only warm coat was still hung up in her closet, and she wished that it was wrapped around her right now, no matter how many times she said she wouldn't wear it in the rain as it would get ruined.

As she turned down another street, still another three blocks away from the apartment, a car stopped on the side of the road, and slowly followed her as she walked. Normally Penny wouldn't be fussed by this, as Leonard would be there with her and he would (try) to tell him she was his. She helped by kicking the guy in the nuts.

But right now she was all alone, it was late at night and she was sure her top would be see through due to the amount of rain soaking through it. Penny sped up her walking, but the car would keep following her, the headlights beaming onto her, illuminating her.

After about another ten seconds she'd had enough. She ran to the driver's side and knocked on the window.

"What the hell do you want?" she screamed, but gasped as she saw who it was as they rolled down the window.

Leonard smirked. "Hello to you too," he replied. Penny just stood there.

"Wha-you scared the hell out of me!" she practically screamed, before sneezing. Leonard's smile quickly turned into a concerned frown.

"Come on, let's get you in the car," he said, shutting off the engine and getting out to help his shivering fiancé into the passenger side.

Penny gratefully climbed in, before collapsing against it. That walk had completely drained her, and even with the amount of water in her clothes she was still ready to fall asleep. But she still had a few questions to ask Leonard.

Leonard rushed around to his side of the car, getting in but not turning on the ignition. Instead he turned to Penny and grabbed her icy hands, enveloping them in the warmth of his.

"Penny, " He took a deep breath. "First off, sorry for scaring you."

Penny laughed, which soon turned into a coughing fit. Hurriedly Leonard handed her his drink bottle, which she took a swig from. "Yeah, you were exactly like those guys that I go all Nebraska on."

Leonard smiled and took her hands again. "Yeah, I should watch my back next time. But secondly, why were you out here late at night? And in the rain, no less?"

Penny's smile left her face and she looked down at their intertwined hands. "Um, I'd rather not say."

Leonard squeezed her hands gently, hoping to coax her into telling him. "You can tell me, you know."

Penny looked up, right into his eyes. They were full of concern, affection, but the one Penny could make out most was love, and she smiled inwardly. "Just about the future, you know."

Leonard nodded. "But there's nothing to be afraid of," he said, smiling.

Penny smiled back, and rubbed his hand. "Not when I have you," she whispered.

Without thinking, she leaned in, but before her lips could reach his, he put a hand to her chest. "Woah missy, you're soaking wet, and I don't want it on my shirt."

Penny blushed, moving back to her seat. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," she muttered, taking a sudden interest in the window. Suddenly, she felt something warm draped across her shoulders, and she looked up.

The first thing she noticed was Leonard sitting in his seat in just a t-shirt, placing his keys in the ignition. The second thing she noticed was his sweater draped across her.

Glancing at her fiancé briefly, she quickly slipped it on, and before he could start the car she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Thankyou, sweetie," she said, wrapping her arms around him, then began pouting. "Now can I have that kiss?"

Leonard laughed and pulled her in closer. "Yes, you may," he replied, catching her lips in his.


	10. Teases Me

_The perfect guy teases me_

**-OoO-**

"Hey strawberry pop tart!" Penny greeted Leonard as she got home from work, wrapping her arms around his neck from where he sat on the couch and kissing his cheek.

Leonard put down his book and turned round grinning, kissing her lips. "Hey Lovebug!" he responded.

Penny kicked off her shoes and vaulted over the couch, landing beside her future husband. She laid her head on his shoulder, watching as he picked up his book and continued reading. "Whatcha reading?" she asked.

"It's the final Harry Potter book," he replied. Penny nodded and thread her fingers through his. "Took you long enough," she smirked.

Leonard turned to her with a small grin on his face, trying to suppress a laugh. Sure, it had taken him a few years to finish the whole series, but he didn't think she noticed. Smirking he decided to play along.

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm busy doing _other things_." He whispered the last part in her ear, making Penny shiver excitedly.

She knew what he was doing though, and she decided to continue. Whipping her head round to face Leonard she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, ending up on his lap with her legs around his waist.

"Oh yeah," she said flirtingly. "What kinds of things?"

Despite how much Leonard was getting flustered, he kept at it. He slowly let his hands travel from her feet upwards, and Penny had to suppress a groan as they reached just underneath her butt.

Leonard grinned, satisfied with how this was turning out. "Things like this," he said, and moved his hands from her butt to her waist. She smiled and pulled herself even closer, pushing him back against the couch.

"It looks like he won't be able to finish his book tonight either," she breathed, her forehead coming to rest against his. They were so close now that he could feel her warm breath against his face, a mixture of coffee and dark chocolate. Instinctively he moved his mouth towards her lips, pressing them against hers.

Penny closed her eyes and let him kiss her for a moment before she kissed him back. They had had many of these moments before, but this was by far the time she felt most aroused.

With her legs still around his and their lips still against each other's, Leonard began undoing the zip at the back of her top slowly. Penny felt shivers as his hands grazed her skin. In retaliation she ran her hands through his hair and then down his back, twisting his belt around so she could undo it.

"Leonard, Penny, food's here. Are you coming?"

The two lovers stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the door, where Wolowitz's voice had just come from. Shocked and annoyed, they began tidying themselves up.

"Uh, yeah, we'll be right there," Leonard called back, plotting in his mind a plan to kill his friend later. Penny just planned on killing him as soon as they got there.

Running her hands through her hair one last time she went to join her fiancé, who looked and probably felt just as embarrassed as her. Smiling she kissed his cheek.

"To be continued?" she asked.

Leonard grinned back. "Most definitely. Now how are we going to kill Howard?"


	11. Buys Me Things

**A/N Sorry for the later than usual update. With Christmas and New Years just gone, as well as my other story, I didn't have time to type until just now. Also, blame Taylor Swift's new album too ;)**

**This is the second to last chapter. I know I said there were fifteen, but some of them are too hard to write for, so I'm leaving them. Plus I'm working on a new story I hope to publish later this month :)**

**Disclaimer: Check recent chapters**

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy buys me things_

**-OoO-**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Penny sighed for the thousandth time that afternoon, clutching her swollen wrist as she did. "Leonard I'm fine, it's just a little sprain."

Leonard still wasn't convinced. "Still, if I hadn't got home soon after it could be much worse. Are you okay?"

The injured blonde glared at her fiancé, cringing as they drove over a speed bump in the hospital car park. "If you keep asking that, I won't be for much longer."

"Sorry, sorry." He parked the car and went round to the side to help Penny out, careful not to grab her sore wrist as he did. She stepped out of the car and they walked arm in arm towards the building. Her wrist hung limply at her side.

They entered the emergency room, and Leonard quickly filled out the forms and led Penny to one of the seats in the waiting area. They were the only ones there aside from a mother and child and an elderly man in the corner, so it wasn't long before Penny was called in.

As they walked towards the doctor's surgery, Leonard's phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, he glanced at it and groaned. _Why now? _

Grabbing Penny's hand he quickly whispered to her. "I just got a call from Sheldon. He needs to be picked up from the train store, Howard kinda ditched him."

Penny's concerned look quickly turned into one of frustration. "Why the hell can't he call Raj?"

Instead of answering, he quickly kissed her on the lips and hurried down the hall. "I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder, leaving an annoyed Penny to face the doctor on her own.

"Oh well," she said to herself. "It can't be as bad as the time Sheldon brought me here!"

**-OoO-**

An hour later Penny's appointment had finished, and she was in the passenger seat of Leonard's car. Her wrist was wrapped in a bandage, and although it was still sore, nothing could compare to how bad her mood was right now.

"Do you have any idea what that doctor was like?" she yelled at her fiancé. "He was flirting with me! And my engagement ring was in clear sight this time!" She held her hand up in his face as if to emphasise her point.

Leonard brushed it away, just a tad annoyed. "Penny, I can't see."

She scoffed. "Maybe I should have held my hand in front of the doctor's face whenever he would glance up my dress!" She flopped back into the seat and folded her arms across her chest. "Perv."

Leonard sighed and pulled up outside their apartment block. On their way to the door he whispered in her ear. "I have something to show you."

Despite herself, Penny grinned. "Sweetie, sorry to tell you this, but Disgusting Doc told me no movement in the wrist, and I'm pretty sure you move your wrist at times during sex."

Leonard grinned back, glad that her mood had changed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. "It's not sex," he explained as they walked.

As they got to apartment 4B, Penny opened her door and gasped.

On the coffee table sat her entire Sex and the City collection, beside it sat her favourite (yet extremely expensive) ice-cream, as well as her favourite (and also expensive) wine.

But what she really loved was the pair of shoes that lay in their box on the ground.

They were a stunning rose red colour, with a lime green strap and inner soles. Silver sequins lined the outer edges, and a silver snowflake was fixed on the toe.

Penny picked them up gently, and her eyes widened as she remembered why it looked familiar. Glancing towards Leonard all she could do was stare.

He smiled. "You don't just have to wear them with your dress at Christmas," he said, walking over and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"The phone call wasn't from Sheldon was it?"

He looked down at the ground sheepishly. "It was the shoes ready to pick up," he muttered. "But I wanted to surprise you. The shoes were meant to be for nex-"

He was cut off as Penny's lips pressed against his. "Thankyou Leonard," she whispered as they pulled back. "For everything."


	12. Loves Me Forever

**A/N Here is the final chapter! Thankyou to everyone who had the time to review, favourite, follow, etc. These were really fun to write and I'm going to miss it, but I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I loved writing them :) **

**This chapter turned out to be longer than expected, but it's kind of a link to the next story I'll be working on, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me.**

**-OoO-**

_The perfect guy loves me…forever_

**-OoO-**

Penny gripped her cushion tightly, curled up in the middle of her bed, waiting nervously for her fiancé to arrive home. The pee stick lay in full view on her bedside table, two lines clearly visible.

As she heard footsteps and voices out in the hall, she took a shaky breath and slowly stood up. Leonard always came over to her place after work to spend some time with her before they went and joined the others, but she was sure that after tonight everything would be different.

Hearing her apartment door open Penny walked out into the living area and greeted Leonard with a forced smile, desperately trying not to show how nervous she was feeling at that moment.

"Hey Penny," he responded, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. His smile turned into a frown when she pulled away instead of deepening the kiss like she usually did. "What's wrong?"

Penny looked up into his dark eyes, full of love and adoration and knew that instead of waiting until later, that now was the right moment to tell him.

"You may want to sit down," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. Looking once again into his concerned eyes, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

If Penny was with any other guy, usually he'd either storm out the door and never return, or yell and scream and possibly hit her.

But this was no ordinary guy. This was Leonard.

For a split second after she spoke those words his eyes widened in shock, then softened as he wrapped her in a hug. "Penny, that's great news!" he exclaimed, planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he paused. "Isn't it?"

Penny giggled and turned around, pressing her nose against his. "Yeah, it is," she answered, proceeding to kiss him softly.

After a few minutes Leonard asked. "So, how long have you known this?"

Annoyed by the break in contact, Penny snuggled in closer to her fiancé. "Oh, I only took the test an hour ago. You have no idea how nervous I was waiting for you!"

Leonard laughed. "Well, to celebrate our upcoming child and your incredible patience, come with me." He stood up, taking Penny's hand and leading her to her bedroom. She had to stifle a laugh.

"Wow, usually I'm the one escorting you to the bedroom for sex, way to go Hofstadter!" she teased.

Leonard smirked. "And well done for using the word "escort" in a sentence." He laughed as Penny attempted to look mad, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Eventually she gave in and lunged towards him, planting her lips against his and pushing him back onto the bed as she did so.

**-OoO-**

Forty-five minutes later they both lay in the bed, Penny's duvet covering them as they attempted to catch their breath. Their bodies lay close together, practically moulded into one another, and their arms wrapped around each other as their lay side by side.

"Enjoy the celebration?" Leonard asked after a few minutes, grinning as he did.

Penny rolled her eyes but nuzzled her nose against his anyway. "You bet," she answered.

They both let out a contented sigh as they fell onto their backs, and then shifted even closer to one another. "What should we name the baby?" Penny asked suddenly.

Leonard sent her a questioning look. "You're really asking ME this?"

"Fine, would you rather I ask Sheldon?"

"Well you don't have to go that far!"

Penny chuckled. "Yeah, he'd probably want me to call it Sheldon Junior, or even Spock!"

"What about if it's a girl?"

"He'd still want it to be named that."

This time Leonard chuckled. He then turned to face Penny. "Well, we still have plenty of time to decide. But we're definitely not naming them Spock!"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Agreed!"

There was comfortable silence for a few seconds, until Penny felt Leonard shift. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, turning her head back towards him. "You becoming like Sheldon and not liking contact?"

Leonard shifted again. "No it's just, I've been thinking." He sighed and met her gaze. "What if I'm not the right father?"

Penny felt her heart melt as she stared back at him. Tenderly she placed her hand on his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Sweetie, you'd make an excellent father."

Despite how the kiss left his lips tingling, Leonard sighed and rolled away from her. "No I won't, I'll be like my mother; unloving and cold-hearted."

At these words Penny began to feel tears spring to her eyes. She knew exactly what his mother was like, and it was no surprise that he'd be feeling this way due to what his parents did to him during his childhood. Shifting closer towards Leonard she turned his body back to face her and smiled.

"Leonard, you are nothing like your parents. If you were you would not be in bed with me now." He grinned at that one and Penny's smile grew wider as she continued.

"You are a kind, loving, smart, gentle man and any child would be lucky to have you as their father. And I am super lucky that I get to become your future wife." She smiled again and placed her lips against his.

"Are you really sure?" Leonard said after a moment, still not 100% positive.

Penny enfolded herself into him, her arms draped around his neck and their legs intertwined. "You are the perfect guy Leonard," she said. "And I am really sure that the baby and I will love you forever.


End file.
